Kira's return
by Justalittlebitweird12
Summary: When Light wakes up in a pool of blood on a staircase, he knows what he must do. Perfect the world once again.
1. Prologue

Light Yagami opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was or what day, month or even year it was,  
but he knew one thing; he had lost. Near had beaten him.  
Near was the one who ruined his plans of becoming the God of the perfect new world.  
It was this thought he clung onto whilst trying desperately to see where he was.

And slowly, the world around him came into focus. Strangely, he was lying on a staircase, in what seemed to be an abandoned building. He winced as painful memories flooded his mind. Near. Matsuda. Ryuk.  
Death.  
He had died, but somehow he knew he was still alive. He was Kira. He was justice.  
He was God.

Slowly, painfully he stood up, glancing at his multiple bloody wounds and the pools of blood surrounding him, spilling down the stairscase and all the way to the door.  
He wondered what happened to the death note. Depending on how much time had passed since his last encounter with Near, there were two possibilities;  
1. Near had long left and burned the notebook, securing the ashes and concealing its existance from the rest of the world.  
2. Near had not yet burned the notebook and still had it in his posession.  
Light only hoped it was the second one.

_ Somewhere in jail..._

"WHY, GOD?! Why did you have to die? The world needs you god, come back! Come back, God!"  
"Will you shut up already Mikami! You've been calling for God for over a year now! Kira is dead!"  
"N-no! You're wrong! God told me in a dream! It was part of his plan!" Mikami screamed.  
The other prisoner shook his head. "Honestly, Mikami. Kira is never-"  
At that point the second prisoner in Mikami's cell clutched his chest and fell to the floor, dead.  
And Mikami knew his god had returned once more.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this story, Light is somehow back in the living and Near has his notrbook. And now Sayu's unknowingly helping Kira!**  
**Note: I don't own Death Note. If I did, rhis story would be a lot better (wink).**  
**The first few chapters are probably gonna be quite short before the story really gets going.**  
**Bold= that's me talking Italics= that's someone thinking.**  
**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_Yagami household_

"Mom, do you really believe Light is gone?"  
"I'm afraid so, sweetie. Kira was just too smart." Light's mother replied.  
"But mom! Light was smart too! How could Kira have killed him? He-"  
"That's enough, Sayu! Light died to capture Kira and save our country! The world!"  
"I-I know mom. It's just..."  
"Don't worry honey. I bet your father's watching over him right now."  
Breaking News! Kira has struck once again! Stay tuned to Sakura TV for this one-in-a-lifetime debate! On the left we have the priest of local Kira church, L. Hikaru, and on the right... Sayu angrily turned the TV off. Kira? Kira was dead. It was because og him that Kight was killed. And now they dare pretend he's still alive?!  
"You know, I really wish they would stop showing these. Everyone knows Kira's dead! Light's death is proof!"  
"Talking about me?"  
Sayu and her mother turned around and gasped. There he was. Light Yagami, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, still wearing the same bloody clothes as when he was last seen. Dead.  
"Light!" Sayu screamed and ran up to give him a hug.  
"Hey, Sayu. Do me a favour."

_Mikami's cell_

"Hey, what happened here?!" A guard screamed, staring at the grinning Mikami.  
"He died! He died!" He cried joyfully.  
"See, I told you! I told you god will return!"  
"Shit."

"Light! I still can't believe it's you! The police said you were dead!"  
"They did, did they?"  
"Oh son, I missed you. How did you fool Kira?"  
"Fool...KIra?" Light had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Yeah! Everyone said Kira killed you!" Sayu weeped. "I was so scared! I thought it was true!"  
"Don't worry. Just don't say a word to anyone, okay?"  
"Of course son!" Light's mother rushed to join the hug.  
Light grinned. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, the world would be at his feet again...  
"So, Light. What did you want me to do for you?"  
"Sayu, listen carefully. Come up to my room with me." Light whispered.  
So Light and Sayu walked up the stairs, Sayu running, eager to spend time with her brother again, and Light limping, clutching his arm in pain and struggling to keep his balance. How he hated stairs now.

"Sayu." He said, closing the door behind him.  
"First of all, what did the police tell you about me?"  
"Well, they said you and the others were fighting Kira. And you decided to separate from the group and fight him on your own. They found you dead 10 minutes later."  
Sayu explained, her voice shaky. Her eyes filled up with tears.  
"That's not what happened at all. I'll explain one day. But you just wouldn't understand." He said, glancing at the window. His desk. There was a page of the notebook still in it. He looked inside and to his astonishment, it was empty.  
"Sayu, did anyone open my desk?"  
"No, Light. No one touched it. Why do you ask?"

_In that case, it must have been a Shinigami._

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad to be back." He hugged Sayu.  
"Now listen very carefully. This is what I need you to do."


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams of L

That night, Light couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about something, yet he didn't know what it was.  
Finally, after hours, he slept. And had a dream.

He was walking and everything around him was white. Just a white void. Then suddenly, he saw something. It was a table. And beside it was an armchair.  
_Weird_, he thought.  
There was also someone on the chair. Not sitting, but crouching, a piece of candy held between his finger and thumb.  
And suddenly, the armchair and table was gone. There was just Light in the white void.  
And the figure before him.

Light stepped back in horror, his eyes wide. The figure laughed and smiled.  
"You didn't really think you're the only one that could come back, did you? Huh, _Kira?_"  
Light forced his expression to return to normal.  
"Really, _L?_ This is turning out to be quite interesting."  
"It is."

That night, Matsuda also had a dream. He was standing in a white room with a ceiling so high he couldn't even see it, but the room itself was quite narrow.  
There was one door on the left wall and one door on the right.  
The left door was painted black, with peeling paint and a dusty doorknob. It was full of scratches.  
The door on the right was perfectly white, with a gleaming golden doorknob that looked weirdly familliar.  
Matsuda naturally picked the door on the right.  
Behind it was a dark room, with a desk and a omputer hair turned towards the only source of light: a computer screen.  
There was also someone on the chair, but since it was turned away Matsuda couldn't tell who it was.  
"Kira's returning." the person said in a calm voice.  
A door creaked, and Matsuda turned to see the black door now open, with Light leaning casually against the doorway.  
"You didn't think you could _really_ beat the god of the new world, did you Matsuda? Fool."  
The hair in the room behind Matsuda swung round.  
"Oh don't worry, we'll beat you someday." Said L.

-Shinigami Realm-

Ryuk felt a chill down his spine. That never happened. Something wasn't right. But what?  
Crunching, or rather ripping at his apple, he looked through the portsl to the human world. Straight into someone's eyes.

And L woke up.


	4. Chapter 25: In between

Hi guys! Hope you all enjoy this story, sorry for the typos, I noticed there's quite a lot and now something is wrong with my keyboard too...  
Any suggestions, then tell me, it might take a while before I post chapter 3...  
This happens before chapter 3, Light not here unfortunately...

It was dark. For a brief moment L wondered where he was. After a minute he remembered the need to breathe, raising and lowering his chest rhythmitically.  
It was strange to once again have a living body after being dead for several years. There was one problem...  
He was in a coffin. An explosion of light brought him back from his senses, and he looked up to see a somewhat familiar shinigami's face.  
"Light..." he muttered before losing consciousness.

_A few minutes earlier, Shinigami realm_

Ryuk stopped shivering. He could feel it. Someone brought back to life...  
"Humans are soo interesting." He muttered, spreading his wings and flying into the human world.  
"Looks like I get to have fun again."  
The first few raindrops started falling as he peered into the hole below, at the person lying beneath.  
This was indeed an interesting day. 


End file.
